


welcome in paradise

by nell21



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nell21/pseuds/nell21
Summary: this is a rewrite from 8x05foxxay finally becomes canon





	welcome in paradise

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the mistakes, english isn't my first language and i wrote that quickly after the episode went live

You were finally back from hell. What you didn't know was that Paradise was waiting for you on the other side.  
The second you woke up, she was there, kneeling in front of you with tears in the corner of her eyes. Happy tears. Because you are back and she missed YOU.

When you were stuck in hell, you thought about her sometimes, almost all the time. You barely believe that she is standing in front if you, hands in your arms, her gaze fixed in you. 

"Welcome back misty day" she says simply.  
"Am I really back ?" you still can't believe you're not in the school lab, with the frogs and the annoying kids.  
She just smiled at you and, god, you missed her smile and how her eyes light up when she is happy.

After that the day goes by a blur, hugging everyone, learning about what you missed, and traveling back to the coven.

When you're at the gate you freeze. it's been a while but nothing has changed from the outside and suddenly all the memories of your time there come back. Cordelia notices you stopped, concerns spreading on her face. She doesn't say anything but she extends her hand to you as an invitation to go inside.   
So you walk in the coven, hands in hands (you can't help be feel like this is a romantic gesture and not just her trying to ease you). A dozen of younger witches were gathered to meet you. Seeing them you look up at Cordelia, trying to convey in your eyes that your proud of her work. She seems to understand and grins even bigger (you didn't know it was physically possible but you're happy this huge smile was caused by you).

After introducing you to everyone and a quick tour of what changed in the coven (you're particularly interested in the new plants in the garden and the stack of Fleetwood Mac's album in the living room) Cordelia brings you to your old room. It's mostly the same and you can tell that the room has been cleaned often. 

"You kept everything." you start.  
"Of course I did, i knew i would have you back someday so i had to keep your room in order for your return"   
"It feels like I was gone forever."  
"It felt like forever to me too, I missed you so so so much. Everytime I was gardening or mixing some plants for a spell I was thinking about you. When I became the supreme, the kindness I learned from you guided me. I went to hell a couple of times, looking for you but I just wasn't powerful enough to find you. I'm sorry I stopped looking, I should have-"  
You cut off her rambling with a kiss. First she seems surprised but immediately kisses you back. She reaches up to cup your cheek and after a few you pull away reluctantly.  
“Wow. I wasn’t expecting that” she says chuckling  
“That’s the only thing that has been in my mind since I came back” the moment those words leave your lips you regret them, you revealed too much and you don’t want to scare her away.  
“Can’t say I’m complaining or deny that I’ve been thinking about it since I met you” her smile becomes shy.  
You close the door of your room, finally giving the both of you some privacy

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

An hour later, you both get outside of the room, slightly breathless and rebuttoning your shirt. You look at each other with heart eyes, both knowing you still need to talk about what this is exactly.  
You decide to take the decision to talk now, before joining the rest of the coven downstairs. You stop her with a hand on her arm.  
“Before we go with the others, we should talk a little” you start timidly.   
You know you like her, a lot, and that she is someone special in your heart. You want something real with her. But you also know that her divorce his still recent so you don’t want to push her into a new relationship.  
“Of course, what do you want to talk ?” she frowns slightly, like she is confused.  
“I like you, and I don’t want things to be awkward between us if this was only a one time thing for you”  
“Oh.” The crease between her eyebrows deepen, she’s hurt.   
“I don’t mean that I want this to be a one time thing !” you’re quick to correct yourself “I just want to know what you would like”  
Her smile is back as you finish your sentence.  
“In that case, I would really like you to be my girlfriend !”  
You weren’t expecting that. At all. You expected a ‘we should go slowly’ type of answer. You’re not disappointed, just shocked. Of course you want her to be your girlfriend. I mean, how could you not ? she is smart, beautiful (so beautiful), a kind supreme and you have a lot in common. What surprises you is that she wants to be with you. She could have anyone else (in your opinion) but she settled on you. Your heart might combusted from happiness but it doesn’t sound like an awful death.

“I think I’d like that” you finally answer, your smile brighter than ever.  
You both head downstairs, hand in hand. As girlfriends. You already know you’re falling hard for the supreme but you’re not frighten by that.  
After all, you just came back from hell. And now you feel like you’re in paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos always appreciated !  
> find me on twitter @jodiefostr


End file.
